polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Sudanball
Nilotic |capital = Jubaball |affiliation = UNball African Unionball East African Communityball |religion = Christianity Traditional African Religion Islam |friends = Kenyaball (formerly) Israelcube Oooh, I got guts, recognizing both Israel and Palestine.... Ugandaball Rwandaball Burundiball Tanzaniaball Egyptball Pakistanball Syriaball Russiaball North Koreaball UNball (BUT GIB AID) African Unionball Sudanball (Mostly) Iranball Indiaball East African Communityball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball USAball (When Russia isn’t watching) Allies I guess... (possibly) Grandad! Vaticanball (most likely) |enemies = Arab countryballs or any type of allies of USAball because Russia is always watching especially: OH CRAP RUSSIA IS WATCHING ME Wait, USA isn’t real oil thief, YOU ARE! (Sometimes) Jihad Kenyaball (he refused to hand Ilemi Triangleball into me!) Burger‘s Slaves!!! (You happy Russia?!) Begging Allies of burger Stupid friends of burger STUPID TRAITORUS FASCIST NAZI-SUPPORTERS!!! Brazilball (sometimes) Switzerlandball (Doesn’t recognize my referendum) Ukraineball (sometimes) Ilemi Triangleball (TRAITOR!!! Please don't leave me...) LOL I withdrew my recognition Abyeiball (ALSO TRAITOR!!! Plox come back to me...) |likes = Himself, freedom, oil, getting aid, Salva Kiir |hates = Jihadists, Terrorists, Nikki Haley (I DON’T MAKE MY OWN FAMINE! IT’S BECAUSE USA DOESN’T GIB ME ENOUGH AID! REMOVE FAMINE!),Omar Al-Bashır |predecessor = Sudanball * Southern Sudan Autonomous Regionball |intospace = No, cannot into safe country yet! |bork = Oyee! Oyee! |status = NOOOO IS OF SADDEST COUNTRY BWAAAAAAAA! |reality = Republic of South Sudan |imagewidth = default }} South Sudanball is a countryball in Africa. He separated from Sudanball in 2011 because they were having a small quarrel big civil war. Now like most other African countryballs, South Sudanball is having a(n) emo phase bloody civil war. Currently, he is the youngest recognised countryball, at only eight years old. He is also as of 2019 the only recognized countryball to be created after the meme was created. Also he is the second inflated rate country in the world. History Early History South Sudanball doesn't have much pre-colonial history. He was born as a 8ball. It has been owned by several African kingdoms, until eventually falling into the hands of UKball. Modern History When Sudanball gained independence in 1956, South Sudanball was not happy that he was a part of him one bit. Soon, the First Sudanese Civil War broke out, and in 1972, the Southern Autonomous Republic of Sudanball was created. It lasted until 1983, until the Second Civil War broke out. It ended in 2005, when South Sudanball gained complete self-governence. It got independence in 2011 after a referendum, making it the youngest countryball to be a member of UNball. Just two years after independence, it fell into a civil war. Relationships Friends * Chinaball, , Venezuelaball, Egyptball, and Angolaball - Thank you for blocking UN Sanctions. * Kenyaball (formerly), Ugandaball, Tanzaniaball, Rwandaball, Burundiball - East African Communityball buddies! * North Koreaball - We started Military Cooperation. But remove nukes... Brrrr... Every day I sleep, worrying about the catastrophic events that can happen because of nukes... * Russiaball - Good Friend, I support him on Crimea and we both support Syriaball. Wait, HATE MY PEACE DEAL?! I’M SERIOUSLY STARTING TO RECONSIDER MY RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU! * Syriaball - Only Arab I like, we both hate burger Or I’M just saying that so I don’t get anschluss’d by vodka and are friends of Vodka. * UNball - I am his newest member. Yay! * Venezuelaball - South American version of me. * Israelcube Best friend. This guy gib aid. BUT WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BICKERING WITH PALESTINE?! YOU TWO ARE SEPARATE COUNTRIES, PERIOD! * Palestineball Separate country from Jewish Physics. Please just deal with the clay you got. You wouldn’t want Israel to Anschluss you, wouldn’t you? Neutral''' * Sudanball - Father. We Are Really Friends and He is also the first country to recognize me. BUT YOU ARE OIL THIEF! AND YOU ALSO ARE MAKING IT SO The Guy I wish I could put on my friends list but I’m too scared to do so CAN’T BUY MY OIL! YOU ARE MAKING ME POOR! CUT IT OUT or I’ll change my status... He’s probably gonna die from huge protests soon so I should think of a new name… * UKball Hi Grandad! * Kosovoball Well... I don’t recognize him yet. But I MIGHT recognize him in the future against Russia’s wishes. Enemies ' ' * USAball - Ssssh..... be quiet... Russia is watching me... Thanks for the support, though.... But please remove sanctions... ** You know, you don’t have to put me on here because you like Russia. South Africa is friends with me and Russia and Russia isn’t mad at him. Same thing goes for that potassium guy * Ethiopiaball - FUCK YOU AM INDEPENDENT AM NOT PART OF SUDANBALL * ISISball - '''2013 NEVER FORGET! YUO KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE along with USAball AND USED GENOCIDE ON ME!! REMOVE KEBAB ON THE PREMISES!!! YOU TERRORIST!!!! YOU ARE OF WORST JIHAD!!!!! * Canadaball - Burger puppet who is sanctioning me. totally not saying this because Russia is watching me. * Brazilball, Indiaball, and South Africaball - BRICSbrick members that are begging allies of burger. FUCKING TRAITORS!!! forgive me, Vodka is watching me... * Ukraineball I’m sorry, but belongs to Russia. god for bid I’m gonna get killed... Economy Moneys As all African countryballs, South Sudanball, isn't doing the best when it comes to economy. Its total GDP is $21.3 billion, putting him behind Burundiball in this term. The average GDP per capita is $1.978. The main export of South Sudanball is, of course, oil! USAball to liberate him He does genuinely wish USAball could buy his oil, but his father is on the USA’s state sponsors of terrorism list and Khartoumball demands a share of the profits from South Sudan’s oil conducts, USAballs oil company’s have no presence in his oil industry. Living Standards Half of the people that live in South Sudanball live below the poverty line. In terms of HDI, he is estimated to be 169th out of 188 nations, putting him in the low development category. However, we will never truly know... NO DATA. Demographics There are around 60 ethnicities and 80 languages in South Sudanball. The most numerous ethnicities are: * Dinka * Luo * Nuer * Shilluk * Toposa Because of scarcity of data, we can only estimate most demographic indicators for South Sudan. *There are around 11 million inhabitants. *Life expectancy at birth is very low, at 57 years. *Fertility rate is 4.77 births per woman and rapidly falling. *It has one of the highest rates of infant mortality in the world. *Poverty headcount ratio is at over 80%, the highest in the world. Source: World Bank Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori r1kxYBO d.jpg Bsqyvlirgxj11.png|By u/Paraguay_Stronk 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn South Sudan.png Sth-sudan.png Sudanball.png South Sudan Oyee!.png Kosovo&SouthSudan&Catalonia.png UN&SouthSudan.png Wowsudanboom.jpg QTxNZI5.png CFhuQJB.png VulEaYo.png QD6gLDt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png S6ukqVN.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png Water Water.png Potential Newcomer.png|Potential Newcomer (AlolanVulpix_) Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Poor Category:South Sudanball Category:Landlocked Category:Characters Category:Burger Removers Category:UNball Category:East Africa Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Countryballs Category:ISISball Haters Category:Sushi Removers Category:Bari Speaking Countryball Category:Dinka Speaking Countryball Category:Murle Speaking Countryball Category:Nuer Speaking Countryball Category:Zande Speaking Countryball Category:Corrupt